<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul Reaching Hands by ComeOnFord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375244">Soul Reaching Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnFord/pseuds/ComeOnFord'>ComeOnFord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovers' Hands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnFord/pseuds/ComeOnFord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Writing this one is VERY difficult without thinking about Always Entertained. It was such a good fic. TBH, that fic was one of the things that prompted me to actually write something. It is just sooooooooooo good.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cana Alberona/Bacchus Groh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovers' Hands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soul Reaching Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465514">Always Entertained</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel">Fallen_Ark_Angel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cana Alberona and Bacchus Groh had the weirdest relationship on all Earthland. There was no way to name it.</p><p>They were more than friends with benefits that frequently drink together, but nowhere close to being a couple, let alone if either of them were such material. Both of them seemed to be not aware of the situation. Occasionally Bacchus' guildmates would bring this up. They all seem to assumed that they mutually have feelings for each other. Bacchus would usually just laugh, empty his cup, then order another couple.</p><p>To be honest with himself, he didn't know the answer himself. He would do things for her that he couldn't explain to himself why.</p><p>He was not much of a lovey-dovey man. Not that he would pull up his pants after sex and fuck off without saying goodbye, but he usually only agree to stay overnight only if the lady actually meant she wanted morning sex. This little Fairy missy was the only one that he actually stayed the night with without being asked. She was also the only one he would hug in his sleep.</p><p>He couldn't figure out what was special about her until that one night. She was having a drinking contest with some random guy in the pub. He was drinking and cheering alongside. He felt her free hand was mindlessly touching his lap, nothing erotic. That's when he started to notice this particular part of her.</p><p>She was a card mage that the most she did in a fight was to toss her enemy cards. Well, not as lame as he put it, but pretty that was it. That explained why her hands were so beautiful. A pair of hands sparked in grace. Thin wrist, soft skin, delicate hand, slender fingers and lovely finger tips. He couldn't help himself picking up her hand and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. Shortly after he did that, she won. She literally jumped and clung herself onto him and gave him a quick kiss, yelling "That's my man!" like a wild animal let loose.</p><p>They went back to the hotel and had sex that night. Her hands felt as phenomenal as ever. They way she held and stroked his cock, latched onto the back of his neck when kissing, scratched wherever she could touch, and aimless grabbing when he fucked her senseless.</p><p>Her touches made his soul tremble.</p><p>They were loaded with need and emotion. So many things that she would never put in words but scream so loud in her touches. She was eager and hungry for passion and attention. She wanted to be loved and pampered. Yet she wanted to be treated rough and enjoyed it when it hurt a little. She didn't tell him what she needed, but she had that look of demand. She squeezed his shoulder with want and silently urging him. But ones he gave her what she wanted, she would make those lovely whiny sound and scratch and push him.</p><p>Such complicated and willful little missy.</p><p>But maybe that was why she was special and he would do those things for her.</p><p>She spoke with her hands so loud that he could not ignore her. He bended to her silent will the first time they slept, without himself knowing. He pampered her after sex, slept the night with her, ran soothing fingers on her back while she slept, held her close to his chest, ran his fingers through her hair to wake her up, took her to breakfast, and repeat. </p><p>She never seemed too fussed about establishing any relationship though, not just with him.</p><p>He learned about <em>that</em> Gildarts Clive being her father when he went visit her and drank in her guild. He could sort of see how uncomfortable she was with this established father-daughter relationship. She wanted it so bad yet it unsettled her. She was genuinely happy to see her father. She was excited to see him and bit shy about they way he hugged her. The same time she couldn't resist giving him a punch in the face to force him to let her down.</p><p>He froze for a second when he realized he was her father. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he found out they have been sleeping quite exclusively with each other for quite some time now. He was not a man that would shy away from any challenge, but, come on, it's <em>that Gildarts Clive</em>. He absolutely had the right to think twice. Or more.</p><p>Though she never seemed to be wanting any sort of established and/or exclusive relationship with him, she did stop sleeping around after their first. She slipped it, but that was still ego stroking all the same. She also grown accustom to this thing between them two. When they went out drinking, she would touch him lightly, lean on him, and wrap an arm around him, without realizing it. She would roll into his arms when she slept and nuzzle against the crook of his neck. Sometimes she bit him gently when they were neither drunk nor having sex, mischief glinting in her eyes. She also liked joining him in the shower, hands wondered all over him, demanding his attention and pampering.</p><p>Their relationship could well be staying like this for another hundred years, but he didn't mind. As long as her touches kept making his soul tremble, who was he to push away such a willful and never sated little missy?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing this one is VERY difficult without thinking about Always Entertained. It was such a good fic. TBH, that fic was one of the things that prompted me to actually write something. It is just sooooooooooo good.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>